chuckschoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck's Choice
Chuck's Choice is a Canadian animated television series produced by DHX Media for YTV. It premiered on YTV on May 6, 2017, to June 9, 2017. It follows Chuck McFarlane, a 12-year-old boy with an alien robot. When he gets himself into lot of difficult situations, his robot, UD, hacks into 'decider mode'. Time freezes and UD gives Chuck three choices. He has to choose one and it will come true, but not always in the way he expects. His best friend, Misha, knows the art of combat and is often saving Chuck from monsters and threats. Whenever Chuck chooses to teleport them somewhere, Misha always comes with him. Plot The series is about a fiesty 12-year-old kid who claims a gift from an intergalactic reality-altering robot named U.D. to manifest one of three choices throughout his day, leading to adventures. This is called "Decider Mode" and time appears to freeze for everyone but U.D. and "The Decider" (normally Chuck). Although they seem random, U.D. reveals the ability to influence the selection in "Flush Hour Two" when he generates three identical options to seek help from a pirate monkey to rescue Ariana, the goldfish he befriended that belongs to Chuck's best friend Misha. Characters 'Main' *Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) is the eponymous hero of the series. *UD (short for U-Decide 3000, voiced by Ryan Beil) is the choice-enabling alien robot who bends reality to suit Chuck's whims. *Misha (voiced by Kira Tozer) is Chuck's best friend, and the heroine of the series. Chuck frequently nicknames her "Mish", dropping the "a" from the end and halving the syllable count. Closed captions frequently spell her name as Meesha or Meesh. Series overview Episodes 'Season 1 (2017)' #Cool Hand Norm / Sunny Daze (May 7, 2017) #Show Me the Buddy / No Sleep Till (May 21, 2017) #Smarten Up Chuck / Ultimate Chuck (May 6, 2017) #The Dentalist / Maid in Cedar Hills (May 13, 2017) #Pig Hero Fix / So Wrong It's Right (May 14, 2017) #Grown Up Chuck / Chuck Dynasty (May 20, 2017) #Poultry in Motion / Les Disherables (May 27, 2017) #Box o' Norm / Abrahman Stinkin (May 28, 2017) #Chuck of the Draw / Paw Enforcement (May 6, 2017) #Back off, Borkle / Who's on Cursed? (June 4, 2017) #Ex Mishina / Veggie Tails (May 10, 2017) #No Pain, No Dwayne / Shell Raisers (May 11, 2017) #Comet and Get It / How To Restrain Your Dragon (May 27, 2017) #Spirit of the Ce(dar)Son / Action Jacket-Son (May 18, 2017) #We've Got Spirit / Cedar Hills' Most Wanted (May 24, 2017) #The Dark Dingo and Possum Pete / Flush Hour Two (May 25, 2017) #Bawk to the Future / Hairy Christmas (June 1, 2017) #In Space, Norman Can Hear You Scream / Area Fifty-Tree (June 2, 2017) #Joey in Da House! / Art Attack (June 8, 2017) #The Good, the Bad and the UD (June 9, 2017) Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Ryan Beil - UD *Kira Tozer - Misha *Melissa Altro - Pepper *Jenna Reid - Longley Goodenmeyer *Jenna Claudette - Nikole Denishlea *Sandra Caso - Nicetherine Nixta *Rebecca Shoichet - Ellen McFarlane, Ash and XR-4Ti *Peter Kelamis - Norm McFarlane *Tabitha St. Germain - Misha's Mom and Jennifer Shope *Ian Hanlin - Misha's Dad *Vincent Tong - Joey Adornis *Shannon Chan-Kent - Ms. Cho *Michael Daingerfield - Coach Dwayne *Matt Hill - Tyler Bowman *Richard Ian Cox - Kevin Reynolds *Lee Tocker - Theodore Roachmont *Michael Adamthwaite - Zenblock *Bill Mondy - Memnock *Trevor Devall - Count Venamus *Maryke Hendrikse - Amy *Dean Rodman - Mishina *TBA - Eggmen *TBA - Borkle Additional voices *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman and Ami *Chad Doreck - Brad *Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko and Mr. Crocker *Tom Kenny - Heffer Wolfe, SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog *Mr. Lawrence - Filburt Turtle *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen *Ben Giroux - Mikey *Kari Wahlgren - Amanda, Maggie Pesky and Mina Monroe *Cristina Milizia - Dracy *Grant Palmer - Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber - Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy - ??? *Nika Futterman - ??? *Cristina Pucelli - ??? *Jessica DiCicco - Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey DeLisle - Jackie-Lynn Thomas, Vicky the Babysitter, Luna Loud, Lola Loud, Mandy, Lily Loud and Yumi *Lara Jill Miller - ??? *Eden Sher - Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur - Marco Diaz *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner *Lauren Lapkus - Lotta *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrey *Kelly McCreary - Dot *Greg Burson - Yogi Bear *Don Messick - Boo-Boo Bear and Ranger Smith *Laura Aikman - Stanley *Dash Kruck - Finley *Nick Mohammed - Chuck *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula and Arthur Monroe *Sean Astin - Chester *Brian Kimmet - Harold *Monie Mon - Marsha *Kate Higgins - Becky *Scott Menville - Scott Dingleman *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Jon Beavers - Twist *Sam Lerner - Zak Saturday *Tara Perry - Marina *Jim Cummings - Cat Category:Chuck's Choice Category:YTV